Spencer's a Tease But He's Mine
by KTT2123
Summary: Spencer is a tease and Derek needs to show him who he belongs to. Part of the He's the One That I Want 'verse. Immediately follows Nobody But Nobody Touches Spencer Reid's Hair. Can be read as a standalone.
1. Spencer Loves to Tease Derek

This is a slash story and the second chapter will have hot, claiming sex! Don't like don't read! As always character's thoughts are italicized and surrounded by asterisks.

A special thanks to Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy on AO3 for reading and giving me some ideas. You are awesome!

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid is a god-damned tease and Derek Morgan knows it all too well. As if it isn't enough that a woman dared to flirt with <em>his <em>Pretty Boy, now Derek has to deal with _this_. Instead of sitting down and studying the crime files like a normal person, Spencer is deliberately leaning over the table, wiggling his ass in Derek's direction. Reid knows _exactly _what he's doing to him and Morgan can't move his eyes from that beautiful, _wiggling_ ass. *_God! What I wouldn't give to tear off his pants and bury myself deep between those cheeks right now!* _He wants to do it, to claim Spencer as _his_ right in front of everyone. Derek can feel the sweat on his brow as he fights to restrain himself. His Pretty Boy is his addiction and they both know it. Watching those plump cheeks flex, Morgan shudders. He's so, _so_ temping. He can almost feel that tight heat squeezing around his cock. Licking his lips, his eyes still locked on Spencer's ass, Derek takes an unconscious step toward the genius, unable to help himself. Fortunately for Morgan, Aaron Hotchner acts quickly before it gets any more embarrassing for the darker agent. "Prentiss, Morgan, go see if the Williams' know anything," Hotch says gruffly. Derek jumps, his intense focus broken. *_Oh, thank GOD!* _It's a huge relief and he can't follow orders fast enough. Anything to get away from that teasing, 'cause he's a few seconds away from throwing Spencer over his shoulder, finding a closet, and getting naked in said closet.

The rest of the BAU watch with amusement as Derek practically sprints out of the room, a smirking Emily Prentiss slowly following. Even Detective Leif, who had hopelessly lusted after Reid just this morning before discovering that he and Morgan are together, has to stifle a giggle at the sight of Morgan fleeing. To see the über confident agent turned into a drooling mess by the team's awkward genius is both hilarious and a bit frightening. Leif isn't sure she is enough woman to deal with a man that appears completely innocent and naïve on the surface but is practically an incubus underneath.

Spencer, himself, knowing the exact moment when Derek is out of sight by the open laughter, immediately stands up. If Leif's prior flirting hadn't pushed him over the edge, Spencer's teasing will. Between Morgan's jealousy and possessiveness at Leif's advances and Spencer's teasing, , Derek won't have any restraint left, by the time they finally get back to their hotel room. Just the way Spencer wants it.

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

Settling in the driver's seat, Derek sighs shakily and attempts to adjust himself subtly.

Emily smirks at him, "Something wrong, Morgan?" His answering death glare only makes her giggle. She laughs harder as he grumbles under his breath about his Pretty Boy's stupid, sexy ass. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asks slyly.

"Shut up," Derek retorts petulantly.

Emily tries to contain her amusement at Derek's pouting. Eight months ago, she never would have believed she'd be here, watching as Derek Morgan, the BAU's ladies man, pouted like a toddler because his boyfriend, the once shy, reserved Dr. Reid, teased him and got him sexually frustrated. Prentiss never tires of seeing the once unflappable Derek Morgan get all tied up in knots over a sly, flirting Spencer Reid. She grins the entire trip, which widens every time Morgan curses Spencer under his breath for being so damned sexy.

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

By the time Morgan and Prentiss get back, someone had obviously gone to a nearby bakery and brought back quite the variety of items. There are donuts, éclairs, scones, cupcakes, cookies, muffins, and sweets aplenty. They'll need the sugar to keep up with this case. Unsurprisingly, the team's biggest sweet tooth has a pile in front of him. Grabbing his own guilty pleasure, an apple fritter, Derek takes a huge bite and enjoys the sweetness. Humming a bit, he opens his mouth for another bite and freezes. His eyes dart across the table to see Spencer wrapping his bow shaped lips around an éclair as he absently looks over his file notes. The genius is sucking out the cream filling and moaning at the cream's sweet taste. His Pretty Boy is eating an éclair and making orgasm noises with each bite! Derek is half-hard just from that image.

_*Sweet mother, that's the same noise he makes when I…Oh God!* _Spencer takes another bite of the sweet treat. The remaining cream filling spurts out onto Spencer's lips, face and hands. Derek curses the white, creamy filling, reminding him too much of something else white he'd like to see all over his Pretty Boy. With two long fingers, Reid wipes the cream off his face. His tongue cleans the cream off of one digit with little, kitten licks before engulfing both into his sweet, pink mouth. Derek's whole world zeroes in on those slender fingers slowly easing into his Pretty Boy's mouth. The silent room echoes as Spencer sucks noisily, slurping and moaning as he licks off all the cream. Morgan would give anything to replace those fingers with his cock. The genius slowly releases his fingers with an audible pop, pretending not to hear the other man's involuntary whimper. Looking at his hand, he notices a bit of cream left on his palm. With an inner smirk, Spencer flattens his tongue and torturously slow licks his palm clean. Derek is spellbound, the blissful look on his love's face causing a flash of images to run through his head of that pink tongue licking all over his body. Morgan is silently praying for mercy, his cock so hard it's painful.

Spencer picks up a napkin, wiping his hands. Hope flutters in Derek's chest, maybe it's finally over. He prays he'll use the napkin to wipe up the cream left on his lips. But his hope is short lived. His little minx is merciless.

Derek is powerless to look away as the tip of Spencer's tongue peaks out of his sweet mouth. His eyes follow the pink tongue as it circles from the bottom lip to the top to lick up the remaining cream. Morgan groans helplessly as Reid's tongue pays special attention to the corners of his mouth. By the time the cream is all gone, Spencer's lips look shiny, plump, and delicious. Derek wants nothing more than to devour those lips until they are kiss swollen.

"Hmm…delicious."

Derek's mouth hangs open. His beloved apple fritter completely forgotten as it dangles carelessly from his fingers.

"Um…Reid?" Jennifer Jareau asks, shocked at how sexual he's made simply eating an éclair. Morgan is _literally _drooling! She is almost afraid Spencer is going to give the poor guy a heart attack.

"Hmm?" he answers absentmindedly, slowly licking his lips one last time.

A low, anguished groan, then a loud thump sounds as Derek's head hits the table. _*I'm gonna kill him. I have an erection in the middle of a fucking police station!*_

Spencer grins widely, standing up to do a silent, giddy dance.

Every eye is looking from Reid to Morgan and back. More than a few are giving the dark agent pitying looks.

Happily, the genius finishes his éclair. He leaves quietly, giving his love time to get rid of his not so little _problem_. For he has no doubt that his Der is hiding something very hard under the table.

_*Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Baseball. Nope. Pretty Boy gave me a blow job watching the Socks game. Football. Nope, same problem. Rossi in a dress! Oh, hallelujah!*_

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

The next phase of Spencer's plan to dismantle Derek's restraint is touching. _*So much touching,*_ he thinks with glee. The pale man glides his fingertips down the exposed skin of his love's arm. Morgan is startled but by the time he turns, Reid has already walked away. Five minutes later, he feels a hand trail across his ass before gliding away. It happens again and again. Little, intimate touches before Spencer vanishes. As soon as Derek relaxes, there he is. After the last touch, he remains tense for ten minutes, waiting for Spencer to tease him again. But the genius isn't only book smart; he is patient enough to wait until Derek is no longer expecting it.

When they discover the unsub's identity forty minutes later, Spencer is ready. The group walks out to the SUVs, Spencer makes sure to be in front of Derek. The sly minx makes sure to put an unexpected, exaggerated sway into his hips as he walks. Spencer stops abruptly and tilts his ass. Morgan's eyes are glued to those swaying hips and he doesn't notice the sudden stop. Derek runs into him, his cock coming in perfect contact with the little tease's sweet ass. The older man's mind blanks as he grabs those slim hips to hold him still. His own hips thrust forward without thought as his cocks hardens. Spencer's smug chuckle breaks through the haze of lust. _*Fuck!*_ Derek quickly detaches from his lithe lover. He's embarrassingly half hard, _again_. He had thought the whole ass scene earlier, plus the éclair scene later had been difficult to deal with, this is worse. There is no table to hide behind this time. Morgan isn't sure he will survive any more of this.

He knows what Spencer is doing and why. The sex they have after he's spent the day teasing Derek is always intense. All that sexual frustration built up makes for incredibly hot, claiming sex. Add to that the possessiveness and jealousy he feels because another had flirted with his Pretty Boy, Morgan just hopes tonight won't kill them both. Morgan is thankful this doesn't happen often because he isn't sure his body could survive it.

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

As the BAU packs up for the night, Spencer reaches into his messenger bag and grabs a lollipop. Penelope Garcia had found coffee-flavored stick lollipops for his birthday. Its long shape alone is suggestive. *_Der won't have a chance against this,*_ Reid thinks, smug and pleased. Unwrapping it, he slides it into his mouth. A burst of flavor hits his tongue, _*Delicious.*_ He licks and sucks it, slurping noisily. The lolly moves slowly in and out of his mouth, leaving no doubt as to what he is imitating. A deep groan is heard across the room, exactly what Spencer has been waiting for. Derek stares as that devious pink tongue slides all over the lolly. _*Dear God, he really __**is**__ trying to kill me. I can't take anymore.*_

Morgan barks, "Reid and I are leaving. _Now_. Anyone coming with us has two minutes to get to the car before I leave."

Without another word, he grabs his boyfriend's arm and drags him along. Spencer grins, letting himself be led. Derek tears open the front passenger door and shoves him in before getting into the driver's seat. The genius loudly sucks on his lollipop, enjoying the other man's reaction even more than the taste. Derek growls. He grabs Spencer's chin with one hand and slowly pulls the infernal candy out of his mouth with the other. Even if watching the candy slowly emerge out of that mouth is painfully arousing, he won't risk hurting him by yanking it out.

Through gritted teeth Morgan warns, "Enough, Pretty Boy. I know what you're doing and unless you want me to take you right here, right now. In front of a **_POLICE_** station, I suggest you stop." Reid turns away and smiles. Morgan's hands are shaking. He very much enjoys making Derek shake with want. He looks at the police station and the various people walking in and out. Despite the deliberate and somewhat public flirting, he's not an exhibitionist. He's done enough, tortured Derek enough. He sits calmly and quietly in his seat. When the two minutes are up and no one shows up, Morgan drives back to the hotel. Despite the frustration, he grins, slightly maniacally. It's his turn now. The moment they enter the hotel room, they both know who will be in charge…and it won't be Spencer.

* * *

><p>The second part is written, it just needs minor tweaking. FYI, begging might make me post faster. Also posted on AO3 under same name.<p> 


	2. Derek Shows Spencer Who He Belongs To

I got my first negative review...a guest found chapter one "kinda stupid." If that's the worst I'll hear, I'm okay with that! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and pretty begging! Bring on the hot, claiming sex!

* * *

><p>As the pair exits the SUV, Spencer wisely takes off his favorite vest. He is quite sure the rest of his clothing will be ripped off him the second the door closes. Derek is tense beside him as he shoves the vest into his messenger bag. The older man places a possessive hand on his Pretty Boy's lower back, guiding him hurriedly toward the room. People quickly get out of their way, some even turning around and fleeing the other way at the sight of Morgan's intimidating glare. Finally arriving at their room, Derek pushes his naughty boyfriend inside and slams the door.<p>

"Now Pretty Boy, it seems I not only need to remind you who you belong to. I need to punish you for all that infernal teasing you did today," Derek says as he presses him into the wall. Quickly, the pale man's hands are pinned above his head. "Stay," he demands, his expression promising retribution for any disobedience. He is in charge now; it is Spencer that will be at _his_ mercy.

Spencer has no plans for disobeying any orders tonight. Derek has reached his limit and Reid knows all too well not to disobey now. He's learned the hard way that he won't enjoy those punishments. Morgan's restraint is legendary and nothing will change his mind, not even pretty begging. Reid knows that if pushed too far, his love will tie him to the bed all night and not in a fun way. Derek will snap on a cock ring, preventing Spencer from coming as he tortures him all night, ignoring his sobs for mercy. Morgan will have orgasm after orgasm. Spencer will be used for Der's pleasure over and over but never allowed to come. He'll be left unsatisfied, all night. Spencer doesn't want that, never again. He knows Der's limits and knows that if he wants to have any fun tonight, he better not push them. Spencer may have held the power earlier, it is his plan that got them here, but Derek has the power now.

When Derek returns, he has Spencer's favorite leather cuffs in his hands. A moment later, the midnight black cuffs are buckled onto those pale, pale wrists. The sight of the contrast between the cuffs and Reid's pale skin never fails to make lust shoot through Derek's veins. He squeezes those wrists as a warning, one Spencer easily recognizes. Without wasting time, Morgan rips open the other man's shirt. "Turn around and brace yourself," he growls in a dark, dangerous tone. The low, gravelly resonance makes Spencer shiver in delight. Imagining Der commanding him to come in that voice is almost enough to make him come in his pants. The genius scrambles to obey. A second later, the shirt is physically torn off his body and Spencer's cock twitches in response.

Reid is spun back around, cuffed arms once again pinned above his head. Plump lips don't hesitate in attacking his mouth. The kiss is dominating and overwhelming, full of teeth and tongue. He can do nothing but let the passion wash over him. Morgan's fingers thrust into his curls, stroking and tugging at the hair he adores. Derek jerks away, both of them gasping for air. "P—please, Der. I need you, p—please—ah!" Spencer's plump bottom lip is caught between the other man's teeth. Reid can't suppress the whimper caused by the jolt of pain/pleasure that runs through his body as his lip is tugged and bitten by those white teeth. The darker man grins around his mouthful. Hearing his Pretty Boy begging for him never fails to make his cock jump.

Releasing the sore lip, Derek moves to his long, slender neck. Spencer arches his neck, giving him better access. Dark lips press against his neck in light, airy, sweet kisses. So unexpected that Reid can't stop a soft sigh in response. Forgetting himself, the genius lowers his hands, despite being told not to. Morgan's hand shoots out, pressing the cuffed hands back into place with a painful grip. "What was the one thing I told you, Baby?"

Spencer looks down, ashamed.

"What. Did. I. Say?!"

"To stay. You told me to stay."

"And what does that mean?"

Remorseful caramel eyes look up, "It means not to lower my arms until you tell me to."

"That's right. Now, Pretty Boy, can you do that? Or—"

"No! I can do it!" Spencer vows earnestly. He _needs_ Der tonight.

"Good boy." Derek finally loosens his grip on his cuffed wrists. He forces Spencer's neck to arch before sinking his white teeth into pale, unmarked skin. "Aah!" The younger man's whole body jerks, the pain only feeding the lust running through his veins. He whimpers as he feels Derek's tongue lapping at the bite mark. Then, plump lips seal over the mark, sucking hard and fast. "Oh, please!" he begs. Spencer is so close, a little more and he'll come. Morgan's erection is pressed against his leg and his hard body crowds against Spencer. All that contact between their bodies only makes Reid throb harder. The anticipation throughout the day and each almost violent, passionate touch from Derek is enough to make him come in his pants.

Suddenly, it's gone. All that delicious heat disappears. He can't stop the little sob as his orgasm is denied. His hips thrust forward but the empty air gives him no relief. "Please!" Derek stands in front of him, eying him. No doubt he is enjoying how very debauched Spencer looks. Indeed, his Pretty Boy is breathtaking. His curls are in disarray, his lips red from Der's possessive kisses, his neck is sporting a bright red bite mark with a hickey surrounding it, his chest is bare with only his ugly tie hanging around his neck, and his cock is straining against the tightness of his pants. At this moment, Spencer is completely at Derek's mercy.

Coffee colored eyes stare at Derek, imploring him to continue. He smiles at his Pretty Boy, who is struggling to restrain his desire, trying to resist his body's plea for contact.

"Okay, Baby. Arms down."

With a sigh, the genius lowers his trembling arms. He's careful not to touch his straining groin. It would only serve to anger Derek and he'd only have to wait longer to come.

Grabbing the tie, Morgan leads him to the bed and pushes him onto it. Reid automatically lifts up his arms above his head. As he lies there, Derek undoes his pants and tears them off. The older man smiles as he pulls off mismatched socks and Doctor Who boxers. He stand back, _*God, he's beautiful like this. Beautiful and all mine.* _This is a sight he never tires of: Spencer completely naked, slick with sweat, cock hard and dripping, his wrists cuffed and lying obediently above his head, with lust written all over his face. Lust for _him_ alone.

Derek goes back into his to-go bag, and grabs their little toy bag. He sets it on the bed, taking out a cock ring, holding it up. Reid groans as he feels the metal of the ring latch tightly around him. He will be left on the brink of coming until it is released.

"Close your eyes." He waits until Spencer obeys. Derek kisses down his chest, rubbing his stubble against sensitive, pale skin. Fingers come up to pinch and tug on his right nipple. "Ugh!" Derek's smile flashes, unseen. Muscles jump as soft lips meet skin. Derek sucks bruise after bruise on his pale chest and stomach. Trembling in anticipation, Spencer feels hot breath on his other nipple. A sharp tug on his right nipple shifts his focus and he can't stop himself from arching his body when he finally feels his other nipple being engulfed by hot, moist heat. Spencer keens at the dual sensation on both of his nipples: the pinching and tugging of one and the licking and sucking of the other. Derek moves to lie, fully clothed, on top of him. He's heavy but it feels so good. Reid thrusts uncontrollably against that thick, muscular thigh between his legs. His cuffed hands are fisted in the bedding, trying to get leverage to thrust up harder. "Ngh!" he cries as Derek's teeth scrap across his sensitive, peaked tip. "Close! So close! Please, Der!" Morgan pulls off his nipple with a loud pop, before kissing down his stomach. He eases back to look at Spencer. Derek is smug as his eyes flutter to every mark he's made. The pale man's chest is red from his stubble, nipples are red and straining, hickeys and bite marks everywhere on his torso and neck. There is no doubt that Spencer belongs to Derek.

As Der's delicious weight atop of him slowly lifts away from him, Spencer screams in protest, "Derek!" A second later, he feels teeth sink into his hip bone. Another claiming bite. Another mark of possession.

Then, nothing. No plump lips, no hot tongue, no strong fingers, absolutely nothing is touching his bare skin.

"No! No, no, no! _Please_!" Spencer begs. He opens his eyes, desperate and pleading for mercy. But the puppy dog eyes are ignored. Spencer is brought to the brink, only to be denied a second time.

Derek stands at the bedside, and slowly begins to strip. He knows his Pretty Boy won't be able to stop himself from devouring his little strip tease.

Spencer's eyes focus like a gun scope on every inch of skin that is exposed. Mouth open, breathing heavily, he watches as the sweater is lifted. The dark, hard muscles of his arms are uncovered. Derek's wife-beater tank clings to him like a second skin. Spencer licks his lips, wanting nothing more than to touch. Turning around, Derek gradually lifts the tank. Reid stares hungrily at the ripple of his back muscles. Deliberately, he stretches his arms high, knowing exactly how much that turns his Pretty Boy on. Like a laser, the genius' eyes are drawn. He cannot resist, the sight makes his cock throb. Spencer is fascinated by watching those back muscles bunch and move as he always is. Derek doesn't need to turn around to know the effect his strip tease is having. He can feel Reid's eyes boring into his bare back. Morgan stills until he hears Spencer freeze and gasp. Reid is tense, waiting…and waiting…and _waiting_… It feels like forever before the sound of Derek's zipper lowering resonates; it seems incredibly loud in the silent room. Spencer bites his lip, watching intensely as Derek wiggles teasingly out of his pants. His fingers flex, itching to cup those round cheeks. Derek finally turns around. Spencer is panting, even as his caramel eyes zero on the bulge. Nothing is left to imagination by the way his tight boxers briefs cling to him. Reid's mouth waters, almost able to feel the hefty weight of Derek in his mouth.

Instead of straddling his chest and shoving his cock in his mouth as he expects, Morgan surprises him by kneeling next to his legs. Derek grips his cock, sliding his hand up and down in brutally slow strokes. "Oh, yeeah. Fuck!" Speeding up every other stroke until Spencer whimpers and begins to fuck his fist. _*So close.*_ But the cock ring won't let him come. Desperate, he begs, "Please, Der! I _need_ it! Please, just let me cum!"

"You wanna cum, Baby?"

He nods frantically. "Yes! Yes! Please!"

But Morgan heartlessly denies him for the third time, pulling his hand away.

Frustrated, Spencer cries, "No! Please! I'm _sorry_!" Again, he tries to find friction, thrusting up but there is nothing there but air. He chokes back a sob.

_*Payback's a bitch.*_ Derek grins, feeling satisfied at getting a bit of revenge. "This is what you get, Pretty Boy, for leaving me hard in the middle of a police station."

Tears of frustration trail down his cheeks and he jerks his head to the side, trying to hide behind his arm. Spencer doesn't know how much more he can take. His teasing all day hadn't only gotten Derek hot, he is desperate. He _needs_ it.

"Shh, Sweetheart, it's alright." Derek gently turns his face until their eyes lock and he lovingly wipes away the tears. Morgan gently strokes Spencer's hair, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, then soft pecks all over his face until his love calms down. "That's it. You're okay." He's made his baby suffer enough. "What do you want, Pretty Boy?"

"You. Only you." There is nothing and _no one_ else Spencer wants.

Derek reaches up and unbuckles the leather cuffs. He places a couple pillows down, "Turn over."

Spencer eagerly obeys, hoping he'll finally get fucked like he needs.

"Spread 'em." Quickly tearing off his boxers, he sets himself between those open legs. Derek cups his ass, pulling them apart to reveal his tight rosebud. Spencer can't help clenching and unclenching, feeling empty and desperate to be filled. Derek blows gently on his hole. "Ugh! Derrrek!" At the first feeling of Morgan's tongue Spencer starts, tightening unconsciously. But Derek licks and sucks until the muscles relax, stabbing his pointed tongue inside. "Yes!" Spencer cries as he alternately thrusts forward into the pillows and backward into Derek's tongue. Soon, a lubed finger thrusts inside along his tongue, then two. The first touch of his prostrate makes Spencer keen. "Yes, oh yes! Now! Fuck me, Der! Split me in two!"

Derek knows he is still tight but can't wait any longer, he hastily lubes his cock. "Up!" Spencer scrambles to all fours, willingly presenting himself. Draping himself across his back, Derek sheathes himself inside. Spencer gasps, feeling the burn as that thick, hard cock splits him open. Morgan stills, gritting his teeth as Spencer squeezes his muscles around him. _*So fucking tight.* _Feeling the tension loosen from the body underneath him, Derek eases out and thrusts forward. His cock glides slowly in and out of Spencer's tight hole. The rhythm far too slow for either of them to get off, regardless of how desperate they both are. The burn of Derek's cock stretching his muscles is long gone by the time Spencer can't take the agonizingly slow pace anymore. "Harder! Come on! Fuck me already!"

This is what Derek has been waiting for. He bites down on his Pretty Boy's shoulder. "Ugh!" the genius wails. Lifting off Spencer's back, his fingers dig into slim hips and he snaps his own hips forward. Reid grunts, dropping to his elbows, spreading his legs more, his ass high. "Fuck, yeah!" Spencer howls as Derek fucks him deeper. He pushes into each violent thrust. _*Fucking finally!* _This is what he wanted, to be fucked and fucked _hard_.

Having no more restraint left, Derek fucks him hard and fast. He groans, "Fuck, Pretty Boy! You need this. You need my cock in your ass. Deep inside you, so you know who you belong to."

Spencer cannot even respond, moaning deeply at each hard thrust.

"Who do you belong to?"

Reid is lost in pleasure, not even registering the question.

"Who. thrust Do. thrust You. thrust Belong. thrust To?!" Derek demands.

"Y—you. I belong to you," Spencer sobs.

"Who can touch you?"

"Only you," he promises urgently.

"That's right, Pretty Boy. You belong to _me_! No one can touch you but _me_! You are _mine_! You understand? You. Belong. To. Me!" Derek yells. He has laid claim all over Spencer's body. Fingertip bruises, hickeys, and bite marks possessively mark Spencer's pale body as _his_. It is _him_ that has turned Spencer into this writhing, wanton creature, only him. _*He is MINE!* _

Spencer chants, "Oh, please, please, _please_!"

Derek unlocks the cock ring and demands, "Cum for me."

Screaming, Spencer explodes. Derek thrusts twice, holding himself deep as finds his own release.

The pair collapses into a pile and Spencer promptly passes out. Several minutes later, Derek eases them both onto their sides. He is careful not to pull out as he moves, not wanting to separate from his Pretty Boy, wanting to stay surrounded by his love's tight heat. He carefully wipes Spencer clean with the sheet and tosses it aside. Derek kisses the back of his sleeping mate's neck gently. _*Mine,* _he thinks one last time before joining Spencer in sleep.


End file.
